


盾鐵ABO《市中首富與他的無業小白臉》

by godpinion



Series: MARVEL系列同人(ABO|短篇) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godpinion/pseuds/godpinion
Summary: TAG：BL、ABO、盾鐵、STONY、STEVETONY、IRONSHEILD、SUPERHUSBANDS、TONY STARK、STEVE ROGERS、H、R18大概內容：不喜歡ABO中的階級觀念，所以決定來場革命 (大挑戰&自找麻煩 (°ཀ°)★故事簡介★曾經冀望讓世界變得更好，STEVE選擇了與摯友一起參軍，為崇高的理念而戰。可惜在戰場上失去的，往往比獲得的還要多。痛失摯友後，他決定繼承友人的遺志，致力推動一場能夠改善人民生活的性別平權運動。為了爭取更多人力物力的支援，他屢次隻身潛入市中首富的住所，卻意外陷入一段危險意味極高的人機多角戀中？其他CP和更多資訊請看 → http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-265.html
Relationships: IRONSHEILD - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony, Superhusbands - Relationship, stevetony - Relationship, 盾鐵
Series: MARVEL系列同人(ABO|短篇) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 嚴重保安漏動

**Author's Note:**

> 聖誕快樂！又是一個新開始囉☆^(ｏ´Ф∇Ф)o

幽暗的會場內座無虛席，數以千計的來賓不是科技界的知名人士，就是來自各州各市的達官貴人。

台前各大媒體的記者都正忙於擺弄最頂級的攝影器材，為求更精準地捕捉整個新科技展示過程的每一個細節，讓備受矚目的嶄新技術能夠更鉅細無遺地呈現於大眾的眼前。

倘若在拍攝期間發現台上人的神色有異或出現半點錯漏，也許還能藉此大做文章，為是日的新聞報導增添些許色彩。

然而大名鼎鼎的科技界巨頭TONY STARK今天依然一如既往的自信滿滿，進行新品示範時動作俐落且嫻熟自如，讓人挑不出丁點毛病來。

再加上他那無人能及的才智總會透過其開發的創新科技，帶給大眾堪稱神來之筆的驚喜，甚至全新的科研思路，又怎會有專程出席的來賓願意分神關注其他細枝末節？

當眾人仍舊全神貫注地盯著那台嶄新的器械或簡報時，完成講解的TONY早已緩步返回幕後，將發佈會的後續工作全數交回主持人的手中。

「新品的實際應用和第二期研發方向呢？你不說啦？」某位穿著得體的事業型女性神情困惑地走上前，半提醒半追問道。

「那些任何人都能說，我只要隨便露個面就可以了吧。」TONY一邊走一邊側首回了句後，拉下領帶打了個呵欠。

「啥？你是STARK INDUSTRIES的行政總裁，又是這次新品的開發者，大家遠道而來當然不只是為了觀看產品的操作示範和數據資料…而且待會還有個互動環節需要你在場！」那位女士瞪大雙眼說明他對這場發佈會的重要性，卻無法勸止那逐漸加速的步伐，只好直接說出重點。

「PEPPER，公司有哪件產品不是由我開發的？你不覺得我身兼多職，還要負責向大眾講解這麼多，太辛苦了嗎？我現在只想早點回去睡覺，昨晚忙著處理那個新玩意，都沒睡夠…」語畢，TONY又打了個呵欠，但這個呵欠的聲音略嫌造作，似乎未能獲得對方的體諒。

「那是你的時間管理出問題了，這場發佈會的日子是在兩週前定下來的。你以為我剛才特地把你從家裡抓出來，只是要你過來『露個面』嗎？！」PEPPER忍無可忍就一把拉住TONY，咬牙切齒地厲聲反問。

倏忽被猛力一扯就看到PEPPER怒不可遏的表情，讓TONY怔了怔才懂得反應。

「…你生氣起來的樣子好看極了，但好像有點黑眼圈…要不我們一起回去補補眠？」TONY眨了眨水盈盈的大眼睛，說出一句職場性騷擾般的話後咧嘴一笑；笑容中摻雜些少尷尬和傻氣，叫人氣到中途，就不懂怎樣生氣下去了。

PEPPER衝他拋了一記白眼，鬆開手，正想轉身返回舞台後的準備區時，卻被他攬在懷裡繼續走。

「你累了，剩下的讓他們自己處理好了，你就跟我回去休息一下吧。」TONY放輕聲線湊在她耳邊說，繼而親了親她的額角作安撫。

雖然不甘讓恣意妄為的上司牽著鼻子走，但連日以來的工作已經讓她十分勞累，宛如魔鬼低語的提議相當吸引。

慮及早已給工作人員安排好總裁缺席的應對方案，她只是無力地嘆了口氣，就隨著TONY踏出了會場後門。

由TONY聘請的司機兼助手HAPPY接載回家，兩人在繁忙的馬路上，經歷了一個多小時的車程，才返回家中。

躺到床上時適逢黃昏，昏黃的陽光透過半掩的天窗映照在房內的牆壁上，讓人產生一種既溫馨又舒適的感覺，正好助眠。

他倆一睡就睡到晚上八時多，比平時還要嗜睡的TONY是在食物香味的環繞中甦醒的。

即使PEPPER是個人如其名的能幹女秘書，在不好惹的精練形象背後，也有待人溫柔的一面——這正正是她獨特的個人魅力之一。

兩人享用過簡單的手作料理後，開了一瓶威士忌作餐後酒。

可惜倒好酒後剛呷了口，身後就傳來一把陌生的男聲，毫不體貼地終止了二人共聚的美好時光。

「不好意思，打擾兩位了，我實在找不到合適的現身時機…」仿若驚弓之鳥的男女不約而同地應聲回首，即見一名面露歉意的不速之客自門後的轉角處緩緩步出。

率先認知到此人並非他倆任一邀至的訪客，TONY隨即放下酒杯站起來，把PEPPER護在身後，非常慷慨地向其展現出萬二分戒備。

「你是誰？怎樣進來的？」簡潔的質詢包含的是先發制人的敵意，反正擅闖民居的都不會是什麼善男信女，用不著先禮後兵。

「就是…用了少許技巧…先來個自我介紹吧，我是性別平權組織AVENGERS的發起人STEVE ROGERS，幸會。」自稱STEVE的男子像是有難言之隱般向TONY打了個不想詳述的眼色，才娓娓道出自己的身份。

TONY眉頭緊擰地快速打量了下面前的男人，擁有如斯健碩高大的身型，怎樣看都只能是個不折不扣的ALPHA，身上散發出來的氣息卻稀薄得極其異常。

可是撇除性別優勢這因素，對方也不是平日缺乏鍛鍊的他能夠獨力應付的孱弱角色。

面對這種無法輕易擊退的入侵者，斷不能輕舉妄動，最理想的解決方法當然還是智取。

「我管你是什麼組織的人，給我馬上離開這裡，不然我就要報警了，JARVIS！」TONY挺起比對方略顯遜色的胸膛，以小狗鬥大犬的氣勢作出警告。

『好的，正在撥打緊急求助熱線。』回應呼喚的是一道略為平板的電子嗓音。

STEVE反射性地環顧四周，只聞其聲卻不見其影，無從判斷聲音是出自於身在異處的人類助理，抑或是單純的電腦合成音。

沒等他理解現況，過於寬敞的房間裡就響起了電話等候接聽的嘟嘟聲，逼使他立即下決定。

「呃…我知道這樣擅自跑進來會造成很大的誤會，也很不禮貌，但我們真的很需要您的協助，請給我幾分鐘表明來意，我會自行離開的。我不是想加害您們任何一位。」被逼急的STEVE神情緊張地擺出請等等的手勢，並加以遊說。

佇立原地的TONY聞言瞇了瞇眼，正在分析對方所說的是否屬實。

縱使這個人的身份相當可疑，但如果是競爭對手或哪個仇家派來的職業殺手，早就趁他們熟睡期間動手了，也不必等到現在才現身向他們打招呼。

既然如此，剩下的問題就只有應否給他一點時間。

『嗨，這裡是九一一，有什麼可以幫到你？』此時，接線生的聲音搶先打破沉默。

「…JARVIS，兩分鐘後再撥打一次。」TONY評估過風險利弊後，還是決定花點時間私下了事算了。

畢竟科技巨頭的府邸被不明人士入侵的消息流出的話，可不是什麼好新聞，無謂把事情鬧大。

『沒問題。』JARVIS在回話的同時掛斷電話。

「謝謝。」鬆了口氣的STEVE放下手，對TONY頷首致謝。

「…剩下一分五十一秒。」TONY冷淡地抿抿薄唇，舉起左手，看著手錶上的時間催促道。

「那我就開門見山吧，我們早在五年前…不，我在更早之前就開始關注您了。儘管您和令尊都是BETA，但依然能夠突破社會上的種種偏見和掣肘，憑藉先天的才智與後天的努力，創立並營運全國最具規模的科技企業…」STEVE整頓了下心情後，開始一本正經地敘述來意。

「我是沒怎麼努力過，但你所說的維基資料大致上是正確無誤的。然後我想說我沒興趣，你可以死心滾回家了。」失去耐性的TONY打斷對方冗贅的說辭，就擠了個牽強又敷衍的笑容趕人，態度十分不討喜。

「慢著，我還沒說完…」STEVE攢眉喊道。

「沒時間了。」TONY噘起嘴來搖搖頭，表示遺憾。

『還有四十七秒。』JARVIS作出了善意的提醒，似乎沒打算偏幫自己的主人。

「差不多啦。你想說的，我都知道。」TONY漠不關心地揮手回應，接著指指自己的額角告訴STEVE。

「但是…」STEVE死心不息地踏前一步，攤開手嘗試爭取更多的時間。

「JARVIS！」對方偏執的言行觸動了TONY的警戒心，讓他不得不有所行動了。

『是的，正在重撥。』JARVIS機警地作出配合，其人性化的答覆和舉動有時也會讓PEPPER懷疑背後真的有人在進行遠端操作。

「哎…那…好吧，我改天再來。」再度縈繞四周的電話等候音作為最後通牒，成功令同樣不想把事情鬧大的STEVE改變主意了。

「好走不送，下次你進不了門別難過。」TONY淡然抬手告別。

目送入侵者自行離開後，TONY和PEPPER才正式放鬆下來。

「不用了，JARVIS。」TONY隨便喊了句便坐回沙發，用腕上的電子錶打開多個全息投影螢幕，檢查豪宅內外的保安設備。

『好的，已掛斷。』JARVIS不厭其煩地遵照辦理。

「PEPPER，這裡的保安系統，我好像全權交給你負責了？」好好確認過那人已經遠離這座大宅後，TONY才拿起矮桌上的酒杯喝了口問。

PEPPER露出一臉不可理喻的詫異表情，望向一直專注於投影螢幕的TONY。

「你那時不是叫我隨便弄弄，其後的你自己安排嗎？」PEPPER雙手抱胸，沒好氣地反問。

TONY沒有因此轉過頭來，只是咬著下唇挑挑眉，稍微回想一下的確是對她所說的有點印象。

「…明天給我清空行程，我要優先補強一下我們的保安系統。」TONY默然地翻了幾頁外行人看不懂的資料，就下定主意。

『遵命。』TRAVIS明亮的聲音再次劃過耳際。

「喂，我不允許！明天有個重要的會議！」PEPPER瞠目大喊。

「比我們家變成這樣門戶洞開更重要？」TONY側目反詰。

「不是，但…」PEPPER斷然否定，卻不願就此妥協。

「我喜歡你的答案。話說那個人的褲子…提臀效果是不是有點太好了？」TONY得到自己想要的答覆就沒聽下去了，目光轉移到方才打開的一幅監控錄像截圖上。

「……」PEPPER深感無奈地隨著他的視線看過去，那是一個包裹在貼身牛仔褲裡的圓潤翹臀。


	2. 不經意的碰觸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~天氣冷，好像特別不給力…(少推卸~~  
>  然後這次又超字數了(ㆆᴗㆆ)  
> 明後天會努力趕進度的！

原本的保安系統其實也沒有很糟糕，只是來者的本領太高，才令其顯得形同虛設。

為了在最短的時間內，將整座豪宅的防衛級別提升到國防水準，TONY添購了幾組保全設備，並花了半天時間整合及加強多個現成的警備系統。

最後把整套防衛系統的維護和操作權限交給JARVIS，就大功告成。

忙完讓HAPPY幫忙做幾個簡單的測試，TONY就到開放式廚房弄了份三文治吃。

「JARVIS，我昨晚讓你查的資料有了沒？」TONY倚在料理台上一邊咀嚼，一邊問。

『在公共互聯網上，有關「AVENGERS」這個組織的新聞共有一百五十七宗；在這些報導裡面，提及「STEVE ROGERS」的次數為零。至於有關「STEVE ROGERS」的人口搜尋中，全球僅有三名男性符合指定的年齡組別及依然存活。』JARVIS應聲匯報搜索結果的數量。

「讓我看看。」TONY多咬了口三文治，就把手邊的一個長形裝置拿過來，打開幽藍色的全息投影螢幕。

螢幕上顯示的，是昨晚PEPPER在網絡上找到的某個食譜；半秒後螢幕中央自動彈出一個小視窗，輸入密碼就能將畫面切換至TONY的個人終端使用介面。

進去後，JARVIS就為TONY展開了調查結果的總覽資料。

第一則提及「AVENGERS」的新聞是在五年前的八月四日刊登的，那一年和往後兩年的新聞加起來只有廿幾宗，其餘百多宗都是近兩年的事，其中絕大部分都是涉及勞資糾紛和員工權益的法律案件。

TONY隨便挑了幾則瞥瞥內容，裡面只有談及受害人或提告人得到了AVENGERS的法律援助，並簡單說明了下AVENGERS是個專門協助OMEGA和BETA爭取公平待遇的神秘組織。

讓JARVIS總結各則新聞裡關於「AVENGERS」的描述，得出來的結果也大同小異。

將AVENGERS的事情暫時拋到一邊，再打開「STEVE ROGERS」的檔案，三組個人資料就同時彈出。

其中僅有一組附有近照，而照片中的正正就是昨晚擅闖民居的那位，相當奪目。

這些都是「借用」軍官朋友RHODEY的帳戶，登入國家資料庫所得的情報。

如果是國外人士的話，一般都只有名字、年齡、性別和國藉等基礎資料記錄在案，更詳盡的個人資料是必須提交合理的詢查原因，並獲得該人所屬的國家政府正式授權才能檢閱的——除非對方是國際通緝犯或什麼十惡不赦的大罪犯。

這一組附帶照片的資料若然屬實，TONY見過的那位STEVE ROGERS就是這個國家的國民，而且是一名曾經服役四年的前軍人。

除此之外，現為廿七歲、無業、單身、住在曼哈頓下東城、已逝的雙親是愛爾蘭移民等…資料更新時間是今年年初，可是完全沒有能證實他與AVENGERS有關連的信息。

TONY本著好奇心，命JARVIS在網絡搜羅更多有關這兩者的資料，卻沒找到更多可靠的情報，充其量只有一些零零碎碎的傳聞和討論，不看也罷。

雖然對方似乎對自己瞭如指掌，自己卻對對方一無所知的感覺不太好，但既然以後都沒機會再見，TONY也不打算在此浪費過多的精力和時間，就乾脆把事情拋諸腦後，出去玩了。

瞞著PEPPER出去玩，不是什麼鮮見之事；藉故避開沉悶的會議，然後自己出去風流快活，亦是TONY的常態。

不過，缺席這次會議而導致的一大堆麻煩事，就是他只能乖乖地苦幹一個多月的開端。

一方面要追趕落後的工作進度，另一方面又得處理增添的事項，最令人絕望的是偷懶再度被揭發後，PEPPER決定撒手不幹的堅持。

接下來的行程慘遭大幅修改至前所未有的緊密，平時PEPPER會幫他好好打點的瑣事都必須自行處理，不然好像真的會被徹底拋棄了。

經過一個多月洗心革面的勤奮工作，千辛萬苦才挽回她的信任，合作夥伴那邊又鬧出了些小意外，害他倆不得不東奔西跑，廢寢忘餐地折騰了好幾天。

這個清晨，TONY獨自前往合資營運的研究中心了解過最新情況後，累得有點茫然若失地從大堂步出，正拖著疲倦不堪的身體往停車場的方向前進。

心裡盤算著今後應該不用再來了，剩下的他們都能獨力處理，疲憊的眼睛就因某個閃耀著亮光的東西逼得瞇了起來。

待適應過後，定睛一看，就不難看出那是一頭過於眩目的金色髮絲，而那頭金髮的主人，居然是那位相貌不凡的青年領袖STEVE ROGERS。

縱然對方是個令人一目難忘的俊俏ALPHA，但最近TONY忙得焦頭爛額的，早就把這號人物忘得一乾二淨了，誰還想到要提防他的滋擾？

通往停車場的路線就只有這麼一條，他在這種情況下也只能繼續筆直前行了。

「現職跟蹤狂嗄？」無可避免地走過他的身邊時，TONY瞟了他一眼說。

「要當您的跟蹤狂太難了。您的行程太難捉摸。」他帶點窘意地莞爾一笑，就跟在TONY旁邊一起走，其謙遜的表現仿若一個初出茅廬的年輕才俊。

「那真是辛苦你了。」精神不佳讓TONY的態度變得比任何時候都還要冷淡，令這句話聽起來特別刺耳，但對方貌似一點都沒放在心上。

「我這麼努力，能賞面借我幾分鐘聊一聊嗎？」那顯然是句反話，他卻依然若無其事地打蛇隨棍上，讓TONY真心想知道他到底是臉皮厚得過分，還是確實蠢得如此無藥可救。

「不可以，我很忙。」面對這類人，只要把話說得夠直白就好，TONY處之泰然地明確拒絕。

可是對方也不是省油的燈，被拒的下一秒隨即把身一橫，毫不客氣地攔住TONY的去路。

「應該差不多忙完了吧？」STEVE態度強硬地擋在TONY面前，卻仍露出一臉看似體貼的笑容，其反差大得令人眉頭緊鎖。

「我這輩子都很忙，讓開。」TONY不耐煩地瞪了瞪他，歪歪頭要他馬上走開。

需要遊說的對象把話說到這份上，明眼人都知道再糾纏下去，只會自討沒趣，不過STEVE無論如何都不想錯過這個機會，就沒有退開。

「你知道我有一個擅長拳擊的助手吧？」自知無法力敵ALPHA，TONY當然不會貿然嘗試越過對方的防線，只能主動亮出自己的手牌，以作威嚇。

實際HAPPY能不能打倒面前這個魁偉的男人，就不得而知了。

「但這裡離停車場還有一段距離。」STEVE神情認真地說出這個事實，就代表他不但掌握了TONY這幾天的行程，還早已調查清楚目前有可能阻礙自己的所有外在因素。

「所以你是要我叫人嗎？還是要趕在我叫人之前綁架我？」TONY毫不畏懼地直視他的雙目，抿抿嘴唇問。

STEVE堅定地回望著比自己矮小一點的TONY，思考了足足兩秒之久。

「唉…我只是想跟您聊聊而已…」最後他還是無可奈何地低語一句，舉起插在褲袋裡的雙手作投降狀，緩緩地讓出了通往停車場的路。

「哼。」一心只想儘早回家休息的TONY隨意回了聲，便頭也不回地繼續邁步向前。

「其實…您作為一個BETA，應該多少能感受到這個社會的階級制度有多傾斜吧？難道您真的沒想過做點什麼，去改變這個腐敗的世界…或者幫助一下貧民窟的孩子嗎？」STEVE死心不息地追上前，緊隨著TONY漸趨急促的步伐往前走。

「我做過的可多了，不需要向你交代。」TONY緊盯著前方急步走，不悅地說。

「那為什麼不考慮多做一點呢？請給我一個機會說明AVENGERS的組織綱領和行動方向吧！雖然名字有點那個…但我們絕對不是什麼可疑的組織！請相信我！」眼見TONY不斷加速，並且快要踏進停車場的範圍了，STEVE就禁不住著急起來，大聲央求。

「……」明明是段毫無技巧可言的遊說，只要一口拒絕就能簡單了事，但TONY反倒在此時陷入沉默了。

在繼承父業的廿多年間，尋求他的資助或加盟的人多如繁星，所使用的遊說手法亦層出不窮，然而像這個男人般破格的行為，真是前無先例，令人難以應付。

先是不敲門就進屋，再來就是玩跟蹤，手段比以往任何一個叩門者都還要野蠻和強硬，卻不曾給人施加實質性的威迫…跟著到了現在，這個男人竟然叫人相信他？

究竟他有多笨拙，才會在第二次——不愉快，並且非正式的——會面中，單憑幾句話就要人相信他？

這極大的困惑和不可理喻，再加上對方過於真誠的態度，讓TONY的腦海充斥著千萬句抱怨和反駁的說話，卻無法好好整理成合適的話語，最終淪為無言。

腳上專注加速的同時，越發猛烈的陽光使眼前只剩儘快乘車離開這個選項，才能擺脫這個招致頭昏腦脹的困境，TONY就更為焦急地快步走下了連接停車場的樓梯。

「要不這樣，我帶…哎，小心！」仍未察覺自己已經給對方造成困擾的STEVE鍥而不捨地追下階梯，正好目擊他絆到腳尖並失去重心往下墜的那一瞬間，連忙趕上前，伸手一抓。

手，抓空了；腳，也踏空了。

但經過多年嚴格特訓的身軀適時猛力一扭，讓STEVE成功在半空中扳過軀體，轉至TONY的正前方把他穩穩接住，再雙雙墜落。

刻意捲縮起來的身體避免了頭部落地的風險，也將懷中人保護得十分穩妥。

倒地後依然心悸不已的TONY從醇厚的香味中稍稍緩過神來，才發現自己的臉正枕在對方結實柔韌的胸肌之中，惟有趕緊撐起身子來。

「…謝謝，你沒事吧？」TONY按捺住心中的多重衝擊，略帶遲疑地向身下人道謝並慰問。

「沒事…我看我還是改天再來吧，邊走邊談實在太危險了，不好意思…」STEVE瞇起左眼，忍住屁股著地的疼痛，扶著TONY的手站起來說。

「…你知道就好。但我已經不想再在莫名其妙的時間見到你了。」扶起STEVE後，TONY拍拍褲上的塵土，一臉嫌棄地表示。

「呃…」STEVE這才自覺招人厭了，有點苦惱地搔搔後腦。

「剩下的，就到車上說吧。」TONY無視他的失落，望向剛從車裡走出來的HAPPY說。


	3. 絕對防衛升級

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次不知為什麼很認真地碼了一大堆，所以花了不少時間…  
> 下一篇主要是對話，應該會輕鬆很多吧(ﾉ∀`*)

兩小時的車程，TONY睡了一大半，而且還睡得特別沉。

到家後讓HAPPY把人送走，再隨便沖個澡，又精神起來了。

早前叫JARVIS發個訊息給PEPPER約她共進午餐，至今仍未獲得答覆，估計她還在與合作夥伴商討善後工作的細節。

沒法一起用膳，就不必費神挑選餐廳了，隨意叫個外送薄餅，在家吃更自在。

剩下的工作都不太緊急，改天處理就可以，像以往一樣放著不管，也可能會有人代為辦理。

努力工作後的餘暇尤其寫意，TONY躺在軟硬適中的沙發上，聽著輕快的流行音樂打了個盹，睡醒就回到自己的個人工作間，擺弄一下很久沒碰過的機械組件。

悉心地為久別重逢的智能機械臂進行一次周全的日常維護，另加一些指令分析系統的細微調整及補正；能夠一如既往地做自己喜歡做的事，就是令人心情舒暢又愉快。

閑著沒事幹，還可以嘗試打造一個全方位智能保安系統，以代替之前用市面上能買到的保全產品湊合而成的臨時防衛措施。

縱然目前的配備級別，似乎已經足以防禦像STEVE ROGERS這種有軍事經驗的人士入侵，但作為全國最大的軍用科技供應商的總裁兼主要研發者，始終無法忍受自己家中採用的警備系統，只是個臨急組合，並且未經完善的簡陋合成品。

因為就算是僅持基本編程知識的程序員，打開現時的系統程序代碼粗略一看，都能發現其中多處編程風格不一，鋪排雜亂，以及支節程序重複累贅的問題。

當TONY想到自己竟然用了這個鬼東西一個多月，就禁不住臉容扭曲，覺得要噁心死自己了。

甩甩腦袋，深呼吸一口氣，他就下定決心要親自動手，重新設計一個符合自己審美和技術標準的高質素保全系統，一忙就忙了幾個小時，連飯都差點忘了吃。

若非PEPPER下班回來，問他是否已經吃了晚餐，恐怕他就要一直忙到深夜去了。

從另一個角度看，他也確實是個不折不扣的工作狂——只要工作內容屬於他感興趣的範疇。

由於PEPPER到家時已經很晚了，亦已相當疲倦，他們最終還是放棄了前往鄰近餐廳裹腹的選項，點了最近光顧頻繁的快餐外送。

「反正能填飽肚子，什麼都好」的想法，似乎是他倆近日最有共鳴的一種生活態度。

不過對於睡眠時間的編排和重視程度，兩人的意見仍舊無法達成一致。

吃飽後好好梳洗過，PEPPER就馬上回房休息了，TONY則返回工作間繼續埋頭苦幹，仿若不一口氣完成手頭上的作業，誓不罷休似的。

直至寫好整個系統的雛形，他都沒把視線移離螢幕半秒，論其專注度及工作效率，比平日處理公司的營運事務高出十倍有多。

這也是為什麼PEPPER總會放任他「不務正業」，寧願一手包辦原屬總裁職責範圍內的工作，亦不花費更多的精力和時間催促他辦事。

只是縱容多了，對方自然會更得寸進尺，結果釀成這次選擇性罷工抗議，也無可厚非。

因此TONY完全沒有怪責PEPPER的意思，能夠藉著將功補過獲得原諒已感萬幸。

時值凌晨三時多，TONY呷著冷掉的咖啡靜候JARVIS進行程序測試的結果，期間又想出了幾個新的補強措施，以及可以增添的輔助設備，正處於躍躍欲試的亢奮狀態中。

可是，慮及軟件方面興許能夠很快準備好，硬件方面的，集齊材料後還要組裝或改造，實在不是一朝一夕能辦妥，他就草草記下那些新構思，預備清空腦袋睡覺去了。

讓JARVIS關掉不必要的電源後來到洗手間，他漫不經心地瞥過今早穿過的大褸，便倏然記起那個STEVE在臨別前，好像給自己塞了一張連名片也稱不上的紙條。

當時他睡眼惺忪的，反射性地接下來了，之後隨手把它放進大褸的口袋裡，就忘得一乾二淨。

現在翻出來看看，果然是一串看似手機號的數字。

如果是四五年前的他，可能也會用得上這個手機號吧。

畢竟對方可是個相當有魅力的大帥哥，撇除身上無法徹底掩藏起來的費洛蒙香味，光是那副鍛鍊得恰到好處又沒有半點贅肉的完美體態，就有夠令人垂涎欲滴、情迷意亂了。

可惜他已經年紀不輕，也是時候修心養性了，斷不能像年輕時那麼放縱，亂搞關係。

先別說對方看起來似乎是個一本正經的人，是否會應邀跟自己來一炮都很難說，萬一事情被PEPPER發現，大概又得捱罵了。

幾天前才讓她回心轉意，願意像以前一樣酌情分擔他的工作，他可不想這麼快又惹她生氣。

所以用不著的東西，就讓它躺在垃圾桶裡安息吧。

趁刷牙的空檔，他重新評估了下目前能夠因應那個人的「往績」，預先設防的項目。

今後出入都讓HAPPY陪同在旁的話，應該多少能避免再度被中途攔截的情況。

跟著只要把公司和大宅內外的保安設備全面升級，想必就能杜絕外人任意進出的可能性，免除後患。

如今剩餘的唯一一個隱憂，反而是那個名為「AVENGERS」的組織架構和規模。

若然負責遊說的STEVE ROGERS只是一個幌子，或者純粹是個有名無實的領頭人，連番失敗而回，很可能會導致有別於他所透露的進一步行動，令人防不勝防。

再來就是他在今早所作的組織簡介，不論真假都未曾說明他們現有的資源多寡，以及急需哪一方面的援助，很難不令人懷疑他是否有意隱瞞他們所掌控的人力、物力，甚至武力。

如在調查清楚他們的底蘊前保持當前的防衛策略，那麼屆時若果受襲，能否及時安排與之實力相稱的應對措施並加以實行，就成了非常關鍵的決勝因素…

為安全起見，還是先向RHODEY探聽下，看看他知不知道AVENGERS這個組織，再決定是否需要加強戒備吧。

TONY暗自如此盤算著漱漱口，就回寢室睡覺了。

緊接下來的兩個星期，他都把休息和用膳以外的時間，押在保安相關的事情上，務求以最快的速度完成這項不屬於業務範圍內的要事。

而在這段期間，RHODEY也運用他的權力和人脈，調查過STEVE ROGERS和AVENGERS。

經查証，STEVE ROGERS的而且確是一名退役軍人。

由於所有報名參軍的人都必須接受一輪嚴謹的背景調查，才能獲得服役的資格，故此STEVE的身份沒有什麼可能是偽造的。

更何況STEVE在退役前曾立下大功，因而被一下子推舉為上尉，軍隊內部亦留有晉升所需的審核記錄。

除非那個人懂得未卜先知，抑或早就疏通好軍中上下的主要部門，否則要用同一份虛假履歷再度蒙混過關，簡直是煎水作冰。

至於TONY見過的那一位男子是否STEVE ROGERS本人，就得想辦法取得其指紋或基因樣本，才能驗證確實了。

但是比起這個人，RHODEY罕有地和TONY一樣，更在意AVENGERS是個怎樣的組織。

原因無他，就是近年在法律界如此活躍的一個團體，居然神秘到除了「它是個性別平權組織」，以及「前身是個名為『S.H.I.E.L.D.』的正規工會」外，就無人知曉更多有關它的情報。

翻查現時的工會註冊名單，固然也沒找到「AVENGERS」這個名字。

為了更深入地調查這個鮮為人知的神秘組織，RHODEY還拜託了相熟的刑警朋友幫忙聯絡，並向十多位曾經接受過其法律援助的市民打探消息。

TONY則從另一個方向著手，僱用私家偵探假裝成受上司欺壓的OMEGA，分別向幾位與其有關聯的律師尋求協助，藉故探詢更多資訊。

然而，他倆都是無功而返的。

所有受助人都一律聲稱只接觸過對方派來的律師，不曾與組織人員進行直接的溝通，而當中的絕大部分都是由那些律師主動聯繫的，只有極少數是經其他受助者轉介求助。

私家偵探的調查報告也大致相同，幾位律師都不約而同地表示自己只是受該組織所託，才主動接觸需要法律援助的人士，並且不認識組織裡的任何一位成員，更遑論其規模和底細。

問及他們能否提供該組織的聯絡方式，所獲得的答覆是不可以，因為他們有簽保密協議。

但有一位律師曾透露他們主要是以電郵聯繫的，若有需要以電話溝通，都必須等候對方來電。

換句話說，就是那些律師並不持有電郵以外的聯絡途徑，就算有，都不會告訴他人。

TONY早就知道隱匿於黑暗的影子不會被輕易揪出來，可是用力過猛，又很容易會打草驚蛇…

為免引起對方的戒心，甚或敵意，TONY跟RHODEY商討過後，還是覺得現階段不宜採取更進取的行動，惟有暫時作罷。

最重要的是，TONY已經把整套自行研發的保安系統和相關設備準備好，現在只要擇個日子將大宅內外的軟硬件全部替換掉，住所的防衛措施就萬無一失了。

能夠守住自己的家，就可以大大減低受襲的可能性，所以這絕對是目前必須優先處理的事項。

乖乖地徵詢過PEPPER的意見後，這個重大的日子就定在已兩度延期的管理層會議之後；與此同時，TONY也需要在這幾天內，把最近擱著沒處理的公事辦妥才行。

雖然這是很叫人氣餒的安排，但他還是老實照辦了。

畢竟PEPPER已經等了他足足兩週，期間幾乎沒說過半句怨言——對，「幾乎沒」——要是他還敢推辭，鐵定活不過第二天。

好不容易才趕在動工前完成堆積如山的工作，他終於迎來滿心期待的那一天了，本來由早上起床開始就幹勁十足的表情，卻因一樁工業意外而變得陰沉起來。

實情是特意聘請過來挖土及安置新設備的其中一個工人掉進洞裡了，而那名工人竟然掛著一張眼熟的帥臉…

「…你就不能好好敲個門嗎？」TONY板著臉，叉起腰來盯著洞中人問。


	4. 無法回避的會談

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原以為這篇主要是對話，會很輕鬆，  
> 豈料隔了一個月，才能更新…(ﾉ∀`*)
> 
> 不過，三月，我有整整一週的假期 (・`ω´・)  
> 雖然無法承諾太多，但我會努力趕進度的！

身陷洞中的男人聞言抬起頭，看到來者是TONY時，原本略為懊惱的臉容又再重拾亮光了。

「哈哈，見笑了。」帶點羞澀的燦爛笑容，讓意外受困的狼狽身影看起來依舊耀眼迷人。

這個坑本來就不在原定的施工圖則中，是TONY今早突發奇想，讓工人臨時挖出來的。

由於是計劃以外的安排，只有少數在場的工人得悉此事，沒有預先提醒其他員工而導致這場事故的發生，TONY當然責無旁貸。

不過如果這個坑洞沒有傷到任何人，而是捕獲了一個看準保安系統交替的隙縫，混入工人中溜進屋的可疑人士，就另當別論了。

「你就乖乖蹲在裡面等警察吧。」TONY確認過對方的狀況後，拋下一句便轉過身，往趕來幫忙的工人揮揮手，示意不用急著把人救出來。

「欸欸欸欸，等等！」STEVE似乎沒想過TONY會這麼無情，一時情急就只能伸出手來，朝著洞外大聲挽留。

打算無視他的TONY毫不遲疑地邁步離去，但見臨近中午的太陽有點猛烈，才沒法不停下腳步。

為自己的體貼深深地嘆了口氣後，TONY就板起臉來，回到坑邊。

「還要水嗎？我事先聲明，這裡是不提供茶點的。」TONY叉起腰俯視著他問。

「有水是挺好…但你知道我是來見你的，不要把我一個留在這裡啦。」此時的STEVE仰望著難得折返的TONY，除了落魄地苦笑央求，就別無他法。

本應高傲強勢的ALPHA竟以如此低姿態留住自己，即使只是在裝可憐，都足以令人刮目相看了，更何況他倆連點頭之交都稱不上？

若說完全沒心軟的話，是騙人的。

可是，對方始終是個不能盡信的可疑人物，TONY再鬼迷心竅都不會輕易妥協。

「我還在忙。而且你這是擅闖民居，你不是以為我放過你一次，還會放過你第二次吧？」TONY皺起眉頭，繃緊著臉部的肌肉說。

「沒法子，你一直都不聯絡我，又沒給我手機號。」STEVE無奈地抿抿性感的厚唇，攤攤手，把話說得好像是為勢所逼的樣子。

TONY翻了個白眼，不想與他爭辯怎麼能查出自己的住址，卻查不到電話號碼。

「…你別忘了這世上還有千百萬種正規兼合法的約見方式。」為免對方再把話題帶偏，還是直接說出重點比較實際。

「唉，我上次都解釋過了，不過你可能沒聽見…這兩年來，我們已經向貴公司提交了四五次會面申請，但不是被駁回，就是還在排期…我也是無計可施才出此下策的。」STEVE洩氣地嘆息一聲後重新解釋，神情顯得相當委屈。

「這些話你還是留待警察到場再說吧。」TONY擠出個大笑容說了句，隨即轉身不再回頭。

「欸喂，喂，等一下！」同樣是沒有作用的呼喊，這次卻伴來一個助跑再奮力躍身；成功抓住TONY的小腿，大腿，就一手把人摟住往下拉！

兩人狠狠地摔至洞底，其衝擊全由率先落地的STEVE承受下來了，雖說這是他有意護住對方所致，但也痛得讓他覺得今次確實有點太過魯莽。

「你…你真的很會惹人生氣！你們AVENGERS全都是這麼野蠻又沒禮貌的人嗎？！」因一時疏於防備而被扯下坑的TONY惱羞成怒，一抬頭就破口大罵，高舉拳頭想痛毆他一頓。

「不，抱歉。」即將揮下的拳頭之所以能懸崖勒馬，全因對方意外老實的道歉，以及臉上的痛苦表情，讓TONY產生了「忍不住打下去就輸了」的想法。

而且這談不上是正當防衛，若然警察趕到後發現對方有傷在身，也很麻煩…

「可惡…！」TONY不忿地收起拳頭並大力推開他，爬起來審視了下目前的處境。

撇除沾滿泥土的牛仔褲不知能否洗淨，這個大約三米乘四米，深三點二米的坑洞僅有一面少於八十度的斜坡，其餘三面基本上是垂直的平面，而四堵泥牆上均沒有足以借力攀爬的凹凸位。

如要在牆上挖出可供攀爬的小洞，對手無寸鐵的TONY來說，只能是廢時失事的蠢對策。

瞥了瞥安坐地上等候逮捕的始作俑者，不用想也知道他不可能幫助自己爬出地洞。

唯一可幸的是手錶沒摔壞，仍可聯繫JARVIS尋求救援，然而TONY沒有任何一位外聘工人的聯絡方式，HAPPY又休假了，不在宅中…

「你不是已經報警了嗎？在警察來到前，就聽我說幾句吧？」身後響起的敦厚男聲打斷了TONY的思緒。

「上次還聽不夠嗎？！都悶到讓我睡著了！」TONY有點煩躁地回應，「上次」所指的當然是允許對方在回途的車程上，向自己介紹AVENGERS是個什麼組織的那一次。

「是你太累了吧。我當時好像沒說五句，你就在打呼了。」STEVE挑了挑眉後直言不諱。

「打呼？我嗎？我才不會打呼。」聽見有違認知的事情，讓TONY沒法不馬上反駁，只是當時打盹的真正原因，卻不在這個範疇裡面。

「有啊，是很微弱又可愛的聲音。」留意到TONY終於回頭，STEVE就溫柔地笑著闡述。

「…那鐵定是你聽錯了。」TONY攢攢眉頭，冷淡地別過臉，不想再理身後那個胡亂揮霍費洛蒙的可疑男子了。

縱然沒能留住對方的注目，但STEVE依然沒打算收回追隨著對方身影的視線。

這對習慣被注視的TONY固然是毫無壓力的，所以他並沒有因此回應STEVE的期望，只是對於姍姍來遲的警察感到有點不耐煩，來回踱步了好幾遍。

既不願當個打擾員工休息的無良僱主，又不想讓工作中的PEPPER憂心，TONY惟有嘗試致電為自己安排工人的建築公司，看看能否聯絡到正在宅內施工的工人，卻無人接聽。

耐著性子多等了十多分鐘，他就不禁開始懷疑RHODEY到底有沒有通知負責調查AVENGERS的刑警前來捉人。

為免走漏風聲而選擇發出文字訊息一問，才得悉那位刑警和同僚正於交通事故所導致的大塞車中掙扎前進，估計至少還要半小時方能趕到現場。

因為那是往返市中心的最短路線，現在才安排另一隊人馬或找誰來幫忙也於事無補，TONY多不願意都只能繼續等了。

認清了這個事實後，他就坐到STEVE的斜對面，靜默地盯著地面發了會呆。

難得對方沒趁這個空檔說些有的沒的，讓他的心情進一步惡化，但同困於一個坑內卻要一直保持緘默終究有點彆扭，他就決定反過來利用這次機會打探一下對方的底細。

「你的遊說技巧…真是我見過的人當中最不濟的，你的組織就沒有其他成員可用了嗎？」他稍為擬定了下策略後，用有點冷嘲熱諷的口吻問。

「哈哈，很抱歉，我的確不是這方面的人才。可是我們實在人手短缺…而且由CAPTAIN出面的話，應該會比較有誠意吧？」STEVE沒有很在意他的諷刺，反而很大方地承認了自己的不足——這樣好脾氣又近乎完美的人，不知怎麼總令TONY感到有點不爽…

「CAPTAIN？」TONY大概能猜出為什麼STEVE會自稱CAPTAIN，但要進行試探當然要裝好奇，讓對方主動交出情報。

「啊，因為我退役前的頭銜是上尉，所以大家鬧著玩都喜歡叫我CAPTAIN，久而久之就叫慣了。我們沒有很嚴謹的階級觀念的。」STEVE不厭其煩地解釋這個稱呼的由來，並在最後補充一句，好像生怕TONY會誤會似的。

「原來你當過兵…？那麼應該是個挺愛國的人吧，怎麼突然跑去搞組織了？」TONY眨眨那雙水盈盈的大杏眼，假裝對此毫不知情地追問。

「哈哈，看來比起AVENGERS，你對我這個人比較有興趣呢。」STEVE沒有繼續回答他的問題，而是低下頭吃吃地笑了，再意味深長地回望著他說。

他聞言一怔，接著擰緊眉頭瞪了STEVE一眼，再坐直身子，盤手胸前。

「…難道你以為我會隨便相信一個人，然後又隨便給你一筆援助金嗎？」如今才端起資助者的架子不知能否釋疑，但這是TONY目前唯一想到的合理辯解。

「嗯…雖然我們需要的，不只是金錢上的支援，但如果能獲得你的信任，我是很樂意跟你分享一下自己的故事啦。」STEVE老實不客氣地表明他們的需求之大，但其迷人的笑容伴隨肆意四散的費洛蒙依然令人難以招架，輕而易舉就化解了聞者的不滿情緒。

若說口才不佳的STEVE會負責外交事務，純粹是因為他優秀的個人魅力，TONY也會深信不疑的。

按捺著心中的騷動，TONY試圖把自己的注意力集中在他講述的故事上，卻頻頻為他那張俊臉上的細微表情而分神。

儘管如此，TONY還是有把他的故事聽進去的，只是故事內容沒有預想中的精彩和勵志。

他所述說的，是很典型的一個繼承摯友遺志的心路歷程。

那位摯友是位強悍自信的男性BETA，名叫BUCKY，是他的兒時玩伴，也是他最好的搭檔。

當時他們胸懷大志，急於為這個世界出一分力卻無處發揮，某天留意到國家邊境的衝突越演越烈，就下定決心投身國防，為保衛人民而戰。

他還笑言自己年少時體弱多病又疏於鍛鍊，那時可是花了相當大的功夫調理好身子，才能通過入伍前的體檢審核，前後一共花了兩三年的時間。

當他成功躋身軍隊時，BUCKY已經是個接受過充足訓練，且有過幾次實戰經驗的大兵了。

在正式出征前，他還不太理解BUCKY對他分享的一些有關戰爭的想法，以及為什麼BUCKY說「他們的戰場」可能不在國家與國家之間的爭鬥上。

直至他親身經歷過戰爭的殘酷，甚至體驗過喪失摯友的那種痛，才切切實實地體會到對方曾經向他訴說過的感受…

為了不負BUCKY對他的信任和寄託，他待戰事平息以後，就果斷遞出了退伍申請，全心致力於BUCKY屢次提及的社會改革運動中。

「也許大家都認為打勝仗能獲得很多；但當獲勝後回頭一看，就會發現原來我們失去的，比獲得的多很多…即使戰勝了，其實也只是比戰敗失去少一點而已。」這是TONY唯一記得最清楚的一句，因為STEVE當時所流露出來的情感是何等的真摯和扣人心弦…

他從沒見過哪個ALPHA會在人前表露出如此脆弱的一面，更沒想過外表看起來這般完美、自信的STEVE會有這麼灰暗的過去。

隨後，STEVE還提及退役後如何結識到S.H.E.I.L.D.的工會主席，並藉由他的口中，了解到近年性別平權運動的進程，以及過程中所遇到的各種困難和阻礙。

當他得悉STEVE有意成立新的平權組織，更十分慷慨地調撥了不少資源給STEVE，也提供了相當多的建議。

除了協助招募成員，「AVENGERS」這個名字也是他想出來的，意為召集一群願意挺身而出，為被剝削及欺壓已久的民眾進行一連串的反撲行動。

儘管STEVE認為這個名字有點太具敵意，但它還是在第一次正式的幹部會議中，以大比數獲選為組織名稱了。

至於S.H.E.I.L.D.，就如那位工會主席所預測的一樣，在不久後不敵政府和某些權貴的狙擊，而被逼解散。

據STEVE所說，現時那位人物仍以AVENGERS的主幹身份，為他們的共同理念出謀獻策，身體力行的。

若然這段組織成立史是真的，那麼這兩個組織的關係，就跟RHODEY所探聽到的情報有少許出入，但這種細節上的差異無傷大雅，TONY則沒多加理會。

「如果你哪天有空，我們是非常歡迎你來AVENGERS的大本營參觀一下的。相信能夠親身了解我們的內部運作，一定會比光聽我的片面之詞更具可信性。」恰巧說到這裡，幾位神情凝重的警察就出現了，幫TONY省去了拒邀的力氣，不然誰要冒險深入虎穴這麼蠢？

當STEVE被鎖上了手扣後要求跟TONY多說一句時，TONY為免令人誤會他們的交情還不錯，就冷漠地拒絕了。

但在目送他被押解離開時，TONY卻盯著他有點落寞的背影，暗忖：有機會再見的話，就聽聽吧…


	5. 陰魂不散

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是嘔心瀝血的一篇！(不知不覺又3500  
> 但寫出來的效果(？)還不錯，感覺是值的(⁎´◡`⁎)  
> 希望大家會喜歡~~

那一天，TONY STARK現居的豪宅獲得了全面的保安升級，其防衛森嚴的程度足以媲美部分國家的軍事要塞，只差沒軍隊駐守。

而目前最大的隱憂——AVENGERS的頭領——亦已被緝拿歸案，事情總算告一段落。

…本來應該是這樣的。

但TONY萬萬想不到RHODEY派來的刑警竟然那麼不中用，剛踏出大宅不久就被搶犯了！

據報，埋伏在宅外的，還只是一個配戴金屬義肢的男性。

那幾名警員連槍都來不及開一發，就被全數擊倒在地，其中兩人更立刻不省人事，一直躺到翌日清晨才恢復清醒。

早知如此，還不如直接把人困在坑裡算了。

像這樣半點情報都沒得到就放虎歸山，讓TONY覺得每年上繳的大額稅款都白繳了！

幸好保安系統的更替工作尚算順利完成，往後不用再擔心半夜醒來，會看見哪個不速之客在家中遊走搗亂。

果然這些年頭還是靠自己比較實際，就他自己一個在洞內也能探聽到不少資訊，偏偏那幾個警察就完全派不上用場。

縱使今次問及的組織成立細節，絕大部分都屬於STEVE的私事，但他依然認為當中包含了一定的「戰略價值」。

至少在那段對答中，STEVE絲毫沒有隱瞞自己曾經服役的事實，提及作為組織領袖的事時，也應對自如，不像在說謊。

假若對方另有所圖或心懷不軌，理應會設法隱藏其實力才對；尢其是那軍事背景容易招人猜忌，一般都不會隨意透露。

然而STEVE卻像閒話家常般主動說出來了，其態度真誠得與孩童無異，釋除了TONY不少疑慮。

再者，每逢憶起STEVE講述已故摯友時所流露的深情眼神，都會讓人產生一種如此用情至深的男人不可能是壞人的錯覺，甚至有點羨慕能令他如斯重視的那一位…

自幼就萬千寵愛在一身的天才TONY STARK，自然不會像其他平庸的一般人一樣，妒羨那個名叫BUCK什麼的。

因為只要他有意欲的話，隨時都能夠令對方迷上自己，要取代那個誰在對方心中的地位，更是輕而易舉。

不過與已故之人較勁一點意義都沒有，而且他已經有PEPPER了，多留一個ALPHA在身邊也沒意思。

更何況對方的來頭不小，隨便跟他發展關係很可能會後患無窮；即使他有意，TONY也不會答應的。

為免事情變得更複雜，固然必須下定狠心，斷絕所有再會的可能性，不然再被那股類似迷香的沉穩氣息薰一薰，天知道會發生什麼事？

還有，明明他們才見過兩次，話都沒說上幾句，怎麼那個大塊頭在這次對話中的態度好像有點不一樣了？

少了份客套，少了點距離，卻多了份親暱感…是在刻意裝熟嗎？真厚臉皮！

TONY自問這輩子見過不少帥哥，這麼厚臉皮的自來熟還真是第一次見！

以往無論是哪個俊男美女，來到他面前都總懂得分尊卑，言行不會太僭越。

可是這個一見面就又摟又抱的，別提什麼性別平等了，人與人之間的距離和該有的禮貌之類，還是不能忽視吧？

就算這個世界有「長得越帥，就越厚臉皮」這個道理，TONY也不會輕易妥協和原諒那個人的無禮行徑的。

原因不是他心胸狹窄，而是那種不負責任的舉動，確實給他造成了很大的困擾。

具體來說，就是逮捕未遂後的那幾天，他稍有餘暇就會不期然地想起那張臉。

隨之而來的，不只有爽朗耀眼的笑容和溫柔穩重的嗓音，還有那結實健壯的肌肉、強勁有力的臂彎、溫暖怡人的體溫和沉實馥郁的香味…無一不令人神魂顛倒，意亂情迷。

影響他的工作效率不在話下，但碾滅他的創作靈感就不容漠視了。

儘管如此，他依然沒法很不理智地把一切心煩意亂所導致的諸事不順，全都歸咎於那個大塊頭的恣意妄為。

畢竟他心裡明白自己會如此深受其害，歸根究柢是最棘手的那些日子近了。

沒錯，他——舉世聞名的科技界巨頭TONY STARK——連平庸的代名詞BETA也稱不上，只是一個必須面對每季一度的發情期，無法獨自存活的可悲生物OMEGA。

要說是不是特意偽裝成BETA，他所做的事就只有服用適量的藥物來調節體內的賀爾蒙分泌，以及抑制不必要的費洛蒙揮發在空中，以免妨礙工作和擾亂日常的生活。

只是人，總愛相信自己想要的事實。

他們無法接受比自己優秀傑出的知名人士，其實也只不過是個生理構造跟大家沒兩樣的平凡人。

就如許多權貴的子女若不表明性別，則一律被視為天生擁有較高智力和體能的ALPHA，受眾人敬仰及推崇；外表看來有多柔弱的富家子弟，充其量也只會被當成BETA看待，絕少引起那人應為OMEGA的臆測或議論。

TONY的情況與此雷同。

因為天才的兒女通常都是天才，而為數極稀的天才一向都是ALPHA，但基於他的父母皆為BETA，他就只能是個絕無僅有的BETA奇才了。

這種沒有科學根據的推論當然不是出自聰明人之口，卻是絕大部分人深信不疑的「客觀事實」。

身為主角的TONY從沒打算為此作出任何澄清，一來是怕麻煩，二來是覺得沒必要。

他不以自己的性別為恥，也沒有十分討厭應付OMEGA與生俱來的生理需要，反而有點樂在其中。

在性方面，他可以玩得很開，亦不介意讓人得知其真實性別，只要事前事後別過問太多就好。

假使真的有這麼不識趣的男女，他一般都會以模稜兩可的答案蒙混過去，全無壓力。

若有誰笨到問及為何他要隱瞞此事…他無法想像自己會看上這種智障，更不可能被其識破自己的性別，所以這個假設由一開始就不會成立。

而PEPPER，作為繼他雙親之後，唯一一個待在他身邊最久且最了解他的人，早就知道他是個不折不扣的OMEGA。

自從他決定修心養性，她就一直陪在他身邊，與他度過了一個又一個無法回避的生理期——或者應該說，沒有她的陪伴，他也不會考慮安定下來。

雖未談及婚嫁，他亦早已認定對方是與自己攜手終老的最佳人選。

可惜，世事無常，她總有無法待在他身邊的時候。

最近STARK INDUSTRIES的海外業務就出了些頗為嚴重的問題，急需領導層過去了解事情始末，以便找出適當的處理辦法。

這事本應由TONY親自出馬的，但因生理期臨近的緣故，不宜出遠門，PEPPER就沒法不代他前往該地，探個究竟。

「你自己一個真的可以嗎？用不用我找看護…」出發前，PEPPER還憂心忡忡地向他確認。

「別太小看我，好歹我也獨自生活過十多年的。」他將一根食指舉在臉前，正經八百地表示。

「哦…？你是說那段毫無節制的荒唐生活嗎？」PEPPER挑了挑眉，嗤笑一聲後問。

「那是段相當值得回味的精彩日子。你們這些活得太認真的模範生是不會明白的。」他雙手抱胸，一臉得意洋洋地微笑著說。

「哼，最好是。」PEPPER都懶得跟他爭辯下去了。

「總之如果真的很不舒服，一定要告訴我。我會儘快搞定那邊的事，趕回來的。」拉起行李箱的拉桿後，她不厭其煩地再三叮囑。

「嗯嗯。你一個人過去也要小心，別跟不認識的帥哥跑了。」有人不甘被當成不能自理的孩子，就反過來向她囑咐。

「你管好你自己吧。我會打電話給你的。」她啼笑皆非地回道，並不忘提醒他注意電話，有些公事上的重大決策還是需要總裁首肯的。

兩人吻別過後，她就登上TONY平日用以代步的名貴房車離開了。

這次有HAPPY隨同出差，不必擔心她的安危，TONY只要安心窩在家裡，靜候即將來臨的發情期就可以。

這事聽起來輕鬆，實際上也只是比「輕鬆」麻煩一點點。

說實的，他都幾十歲人了，怎可能沒試過獨自應付生理期的發情症狀？

在這種時候，兩個人的確比一個人好，但與其要找個刻板得要命，而且幾乎都是性冷感的特別看護來照顧他，他寧願獨個兒和玩具玩算了。

近幾年，他的身體狀況都十分穩定，估計今次只有自己一個都不會太難熬。

唯一的問題是：沒有PEPPER在身邊，這一兩週鐵定無聊極了。

不想只抱著玩具過日子，又不能像年輕時一樣，隨便去酒吧邀個人來玩，就似乎剩下在認識的人當中邀一兩個作伴了。

可恨的是，每每他想在腦海裡物色一下人選時，某個魁偉的金髮混球總會第一時間迸出來，佔據他的腦袋，揮之不去。

除了摒棄找人陪的念頭，便沒有更好的方法驅除那個陰魂不散的耀眼身影，注定了他這次只能安份守己地躲在自己的堡壘玩玩具。

這對他來說確實有點悽涼，但至少年中無休的JARVIS還是會義不容辭地守在他身邊的。

想到這裡，就會令人覺得還是JARVIS最可靠，哪天給它造個身體應該能幫上不少忙。

至於這段期間的補給，有體貼入微又設想周到的PEPPER打點，自然不用他操心。

為免他在最需要均衡飲食的時期，再度掉入垃圾食物的懷抱，PEPPER想了個好辦法，就是安排專營健康美食的餐館給他送餐。

這種像是小學生的校園健康餐，每天三餐都有多達五款的餐點可供選擇，只要經由網站或應用程式下單即可——他沒吃幾頓就徹底投降了。

月入過億的他可不是為了吃這些淡而無味的劣食，才存活至今的，今天他就要叫個 外送薄餅來結束這場抹殺味覺的不人道災難！

有幸獲選的是慣常光顧的薄餅專門店，其食物品質和送餐服務有多好自不必說，下單後不消廿分鐘，動聽的門鈴就點亮了他的心。

正當他歡天喜地地以小跑步走到大宅玄關，親手接下外送員手中的薄餅後抬頭一看，那隻從褲袋裡掏出一百元小費的手就凝在半空了。

「…你這是犯規吧。」他瞪著那張經常打擾他睡覺的臉撇了撇嘴，深深不忿地說。

**Author's Note:**

> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 你的讚好，就是我最大的動力，請讓我的文字變得有價值(｡•ㅅ•｡)♡
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 雖然一個Kudo已經讓我很高興了，
> 
> 但如果覺得我的作品還不錯，請也到[此PO底部](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-268.html)給我一個Like吧❤
> 
> 只要簡單註冊一下，就能 **免費打賞** (一篇最多5次)，共建「[化讚為賞](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-267.html)」的美好生態~
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ


End file.
